Center consoles in automotive vehicles are well known in the art. Such consoles may be used as an armrest for the convenience and comfort of the vehicle occupants, and to provide storage for maps, note pads, writing instruments, and other articles. Electronic devices such as cellular phones, MP3 players and handheld GPS navigation units may be stored in the center console to conceal them from sight for security purposes, but when use of the device is desired, the occupant has to fumble through the other contents of the console until device is found, and extract the device for use. The user then has to find a suitable resting place for the device where it is accessible and handy for use, and where it is stable so that the device will not fall between the seats or onto the floor.